Digital camera users often miss the opportunity to capture an image at the right time. This is sometimes due to the slow camera response of point-and-shoot digital cameras. Another potential reason is that the subject has moved, wrongly posed, framing is not correct or lighting has changed, resulting in a not correctly exposed image. As a consequence, users are often disappointed to realize that the end result is not the desired one when they review their captured images either on the device or on their personal computer.